Monster Mania
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie is feeling lonely, but when you're at the Grant Mansion, you're never alone...


**Here's a birthday request done for the great guestsurprise! Happy Birthday, buddy! :D**

* * *

Cassie was home alone at the Grant Mansion. She wondered where everyone else was. She just woke up and nobody was around.

The empty loneliness started to affect her. Cassie wandered aimlessly through the hallway, wondering where her family was. It was always spooky in the mansion when there was body around. She spotted a door that she never saw before.

Curious, she decided to check it out. She opened the door and screamed at what she saw.

A huge tan-skinned dinosaur was strapped to a giant metal table. It was bigger and scarier than Four Arms. It didn't seem to hear Cassie as it was sleeping soundly.

Then Cassie heard a deep voice that made her goosebumps grow and her hair stick up. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie nervously turned and tried to scream, but fear blocked her throat.

Standing before her was a tall monster with scars and stitches all over his body. To Cassie, it looked like the monster of Frankenstein. Only this monster was scarier than Frankenstein! He was Frankenstrike!

Seeing her fearful and unresponsive, Frankenstrike took a step forward, making Cassie scream and back into the dinosaur. "S-S-Stay away from me!" Cassie tried to be brave, but the monster wasn't fazed.

"Now come here, you..." The monster came closer and tried to grab her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie screamed as she dove under his legs and to her horror, the dinosaur woke up! He growled as he broke out of his restraints and glared at Cassie, gritting his teeth.

Cassie ran out the room as fast as she can. "HELP! MONSTERS! GENA! RACHEL! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Cassie felt the rumbling of heavy footsteps, the sound of impending doom. She stumbled and fell, Cassie tried to get back up, but she was having trouble with her legs feeling like jelly thanks to the horrible scares from those monsters.

Then Cassie felt herself picked up by a huge hand. She looked and saw the dinosaur smiling at her!

"YIIIIIIKES!" Cassie screamed, she struggled in the creature's grasp. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she begged.

The prehistoric monster arched his green eye. "Going somewhere?"

Cassie heard a low grumbling, and it was coming from the monster's stomach!

Now Cassie was beyond scared. "Oh, please! I beg you! Don't eat me! I'm too young!" she sobbed.

She yelped when the stitched monster joined them. "Ah, you must be Cassie. I remember when you and Gena came here. But you always seem to avoid me." He walked closer to her. "Why is that?" he grinned evilly.

Cassie remembered Frankenstrike alright, but she was too scared to come near him. Especially when Rachel told him he was a doctor, because Cassie thought he was a mad doctor! And maybe this dinosaur was an evil experiment of his!

Frankenstrike chuckled. "Y'know, we have something special for you, little one." He and the dinosaur carried her away.

"Oh, no! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Leave me alone!" Cassie squirmed and begged for mercy. She was ready to cry.

The two monsters stopped in front of two huge doors. Frankenstrike opened the door and Cassie was greeted by pitch black darkness. She was probably going to be in a torture chamber or on the dinosaur's dinner plate!

The room's lights came on, then confetti cannons were fired.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CASSIE!"

Rachel, Sasha, Gena and every alien that lived in the mansion were clapping and cheering. A giant Happy Birthday sign hung from the ceiling and a giant cake and ice cream was served on a table.

Everyone admired Cassie's shocked expression. She was speechless.

"So? Were you surprised?" Rachel asked as the dinosaur put Cassie down.

Cassie was still making her shocked face. She completely forgot it was her own birthday.

"Sorry if we scared you." The dinosaur said, getting Cassie's attention. "My name is Humungosaur. I'm an alien too."

"You are?! Then what were you doing in that laboratory?"

Humungosaur rubbed the back of his head. "Well..."

"He wasn't feeling well but apparently he was terrified of seeing a doctor." Frankenstrike explained. "So I had to strap him down just to keep him from squirming around. He needed that shot."

"Um, anyway, how about some cake?" Humungosaur offered sheepishly.

Frankenstrike looked at Cassie. "She's still in a daze. Let's wake her up a little."

"No wait!" Cassie was grabbed and pinned down by Frankenstrike and Humungosaur. The playful aliens tickled her right on the stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Wakey, wakey!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehehey! Cut it out!" Cassie laughed. "Okay! Ohohokahahay! I'm awake!"

The tickling stopped and Cassie hugged her new friends. "Sorry if I was wrong about you guys."

"That's okay. We're used to it." Frankenstrike said.

"Now lets PARTY!" Gena shouted.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cassie enjoyed what was probably the best birthday yet. It was definitely one she never expected. But that's what made it so special.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hope you like it, guestsurprise! I combined your two requests into one story! Didn't see that coming, did ya? ;)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUESTSURPRISE!**


End file.
